


there's one impostor among us.

by childofthecosmos



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Romance, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthecosmos/pseuds/childofthecosmos
Summary: Quando c'è un impostore che ha già ucciso buona parte della squadra ci si può davvero fidare di qualcuno? Persino chi amiamo di più, in fin dei conti, può pugnalarci alle spalle.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	there's one impostor among us.

**Author's Note:**

> ↝ questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa "Writober" di Fanwriter.it.  
> ↝ prompt 9: inganno.

«Voi siete usciti fuori di testa. Porca puttana, siete davvero impazziti.»  
«Senti chi parla: punti sempre il dito contro tutti e puntualmente nessuno sa mai dove ti trovi nel momento in cui un corpo viene ritrovato.»  
«Sai com’è, faccio il lavoro per cui vengo pagato. Non sto col fiato sul collo degli altri aspettando il momento in cui mi facciano fuori.»  
«Hai forse un altro piano? Se non facciamo così, andrà tutto a puttane!»  
«Sta già andando tutto a puttane, Ellie! Se non ci sbrighiamo a finire il nostro lavoro questa astronave del cazzo collasserà su se stessa!»  
«Io non mi prendo una coltellata mentre vado a gettar via la spazzatura.»  
«E che ti devo dire, allora? Avanti, su. Impostore, dove sei? Sbrigati a far fuori tutte le risorse d’ossigeno. Almeno crepo prima del tempo, così smetto di ascoltare le lamentele di questa bambina.»  
«Murphy, ti giuro, sto per sfondarti il casco e gettarti fuori dall’astronave con la spazzatura.»  
«Ragazzi, ragazzi, basta! Cristo, state zitti! Vi ho chiamati non per farvi azzuffare tra di voi come due gatti randagi. Ho trovato il corpo di Joshua vicino agli scudi… voi avete visto qualcosa?»  
«No.»  
«Murphy?»  
«Stavo controllando le telecamere di sicurezza, ma non ho visto passare nessuno. Ho visto solo questa testa di cazzo andare in infermeria.»  
«Testa di cazzo ci chiami tua sorella, magari.»  
«Okay, okay, abbiamo capito, piantatela. Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa stia succedendo, né di chi sia stato, ma è uno di noi.»  
«Christina?»  
«Mh?»  
«Tu dov’eri?»  
«Scudi. Con Rue. Le ho fatto notare io il cadavere.»  
«Mh...»  
«Non mi credi?»  
«Non lo so. Non ti vedo tanto concentrata sul tuo lavoro.»  
«Anche tu sei qui a parlare e a prenderti a parole con la squilibrata.»  
«Io giuro che ti―»  
«Santo cielo, smettetela. Ellie, è inutile che ti lanci addosso a chiunque solamente perché sei infastidita. Siamo in quattro, ne sono morti sei e uno di noi è pronto a sfondarci il cranio contro lo spigolo del tavolo in amministrazione fino a restare solo. A quel punto se ne andrà e avrà vinto. Ora, se non vuoi che ti sbatta fuori da questa astronave credendo che sia tu l’impostore, taci e torna a fare il tuo lavoro.»  
«… va bene, Rue.»  
«Bene. Murphy, cosa ti manca da fare?»  
«Ho delle cose da fare al reattore e poi ai motori.»  
«Ellie?»  
«E’ il mio turno in navigazione.»  
«Allora andate e state attenti. Se uno dei due muore, l’altro verrà sbattuto automaticamente fuori. Intesi?»  
«Sissignora.»  
«E Christina?»  
«Ho del lavoro al settore elettrico.»  
«Anch’io, quindi andremo insieme. E’ meglio restare in compagnia.»  
«E se è lei l’impostore?»  
«Murphy, mi fido ciecamente di lei. Le metterei tra le mie mani la mia stessa vita se necessario. Non è lei: te lo posso assicurare.»

«Sono dei bambini.»  
«Lo so, Chris. Lo so.»  
«Idioti.»  
Le labbra di Rue si piegano in un sorriso divertito. Christina non è mai stata una collega facile da gestire, e ancor meno una persona semplice con cui avere a che fare: estremamente riservata e chiusa in se stessa, di poche parole, non le è mai piaciuto stare in compagnia di tante persone e ancor di più dover necessariamente collaborare con qualcuno per portare a termine un lavoro. Ha sempre preferito lavorare da sola, con l’unica compagnia dei cavi da sistemare e dei circuiti da rimettere a lavoro… e con Rue, di tanto in tanto. La prima volta in cui Christina le ha chiesto di aiutarla con delle faccende, un paio di anni prima, Rue non è riuscita ad evitare che un’espressione di pura sorpresa le si dipingesse sul volto ambrato. Col passare del tempo e con l’avanzare del loro addestramento, Rue ha compreso che in ballo non c’era semplicemente un po’ di talento, ma molto, molto altro. Ancora oggi, nel ripensare ai momenti trascorsi assieme, le sembra quasi di faticare a credere di essere arrivate fino a questo punto. 

«Raggio di sole.»  
«Sì?»  
«Sei sicura che l’impostore sia uno di loro?»  
«Ne sono convinta al cento per cento, Chris. L’ho detto davanti a tutti: di te mi fido. E poi sei stata con me per tutto il tempo.»  
«Quasi.»  
«Quasi tutto il tempo, va bene. Puntigliosa.»  
A Rue non serve voltare lo sguardo verso l’altra per sapere che le sue labbra si sono serrate per trattenere un accenno di risata. D’altronde, conosce Christina meglio di chiunque altro, forse persino più di se stessa: conosce ogni sua abitudine, come il prendere il caffè sempre estremamente zuccherato tanto da conferirgli un gusto a dir poco orribile o il pulirsi compulsivamente gli occhiali quando è nervosa; sa che nutre un profondo amore nei confronti delle piantine poste sul davanzale della sua finestra - e che probabilmente, adesso, si starà chiedendo come stiano e se qualcuno è davvero andato lì a prendersene cura - e che le piace pulire il proprio appartamento con orribili soap operas in sottofondo, giusto per avere qualche voce a farle compagnia; sa che si sveglia sempre alle sei e mezza, ma che durante i weekend le piace dormire fino a tardi; sa che ha una playlist capace di oscillare dal brutal metal alla lirica, che da piccola sognava di diventare ballerina e si è ritrovata a fare l’ingegnere elettrico su un’astronave, che il suo primo bacio è stato tremendo - troppo pieno di saliva, diceva - e che durante il loro addestramento ha provato ad uscire con un ragazzo specializzato in ingegneria informatica, fallendo miseramente. Conosce la morbidezza dei suoi capelli biondi per quante volte ha fatto scivolare le dita tra di essi, così come ha esplorato, toccato, sfiorato e baciato la pelle pallida innumerevoli volte, tanto da ricordarla a memoria, palmo dopo palmo, con tutte le sue imperfezioni. Come la leggera cicatrice biancastra sull’anca sinistra che, dice Christina, si è procurata durante una delle missioni che, tempo addietro, le è stata affidata dal loro superiore. Nulla, di Christina, è ignoto a Rue, così come ogni centimetro del corpo e dell’anima di Rue non è sconosciuto a Christina. Se dovessero chiudere gli occhi riuscirebbero a riconoscersi a vicenda col solo profumo, o con lo sfiorarsi delle dita. 

«Sei preoccupata, Chris?»  
«Non voglio morire in questa scatola di metallo.»  
«Non moriremo qui, te lo prometto.»  
«E che ne sai tu?»  
«Sesto senso.»  
«Il tuo sesto senso fa schifo, raggio di sole.»  
«Mi ami anche e soprattutto per questo.»  
«Amo tutto di te tranne il tuo sesto senso.»  
«Oh, che palle Chris! Siamo arrivate, vieni.» le dita di Rue si allacciano al polso dell’altra, costringendola così a seguirla nel settore elettrico dell’astronave; seguendo un corridoio che, presto, svolta a sinistra, le due si ritrovano davanti ai pannelli centrali. 

«Odio questo posto. Soprattutto quel condotto del cazzo.»  
«Sai che nessuno può entrare qui, perché lo sentiremmo?»  
«Lo so, Chris. Solo che… non lo so, mi mette i brividi. Mi sento osservata.»  
«Sbrighiamoci a portare a termine il nostro lavoro e giriamo i tacchi.»  
«Sissignora.»

Dopo averle lasciato il polso, Rue si allunga verso l’alto, aprendo il pannello superiore dell’impianto per controllare che sia tutto a posto: come al solito, dei fili sono staccati. Christina, nel frattempo, si accovaccia in basso, così da controllare invece la zona inferiore.  
«Penso che ci sia un calo di corrente nella stanza delle videocamere. Vaffanculo, io lì non ci vado. Se Murphy è l’impostore, non voglio rischiare di rimetterci le penne.»  
«Rue, se c’è un calo di tensione lì dovremmo andare a controllare. Non possiamo tenere le videocamere spente.»  
«Lo so… Cristo.»  
«Ehi, guardami. Rue… stacca gli occhi dal pannello e guarda me.»

Rue si abbandona ad un sospiro rassegnato prima di voltare lo sguardo verso la ragazza, ora in piedi e più vicina a lei, pronta a posare le mani fredde ai lati del suo viso.  
«Scusami. Sono nervosissima. Questa situazione mi sta mandando fuori di testa.»  
«Lo so, raggio di sole, lo so. Ma prima, in caffetteria, sei stata eccezionale. Hai saputo tener testa a quei due con una facilità disarmante e, credimi, ero sul punto di interrompervi per urlare: ecco, questa è la mia ragazza!» Christina ride, seguita ben presto dall’altra che si ritrova ad arricciare lievemente il naso pieno di lentiggini. «Sei una leader nata e sei stata bravissima a portarci dove siamo adesso. Quello che è successo… non è colpa tua. Non potevi saperlo, né era compito tuo accertarti che tutti fossero a posto.»  
«Avrei potuto fare uno sforzo in più per proteggervi.»  
«No, non potevi.» l’espressione di Christina è così diversa dal suo solito, nota Rue. La freddezza del suo sguardo è stata sostituita da un calore avvolgente, in grado di placare le sue ansie e preoccupazioni più recondite, e Rue non può non sentire il cuore sciogliersi sotto quello sguardo colmo di affetto. Con le labbra leggermente piegate all’insù, Christina fa scivolare le mani via dal volto della ragazza, stringendola però a sé in un abbraccio che viene presto ricambiato, con Rue che nasconde il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Grazie, Chris.»  
«Andrà tutto bene. L’hai detto anche tu: non moriremo qui.»  
«Hai detto che il mio sesto senso fa schifo.»  
«Potrebbe essere la volta buona, questa. Dai, su.» scioglie l’abbraccio, continuando però a tenerla per le spalle. «Un bacio e torniamo a lavoro?»  
«Un bacio e torniamo a lavoro.» soffia Rue, ridacchiando, prima di sporgersi per lasciare un bacio veloce contro le labbra dell’altra ragazza, strappandole così un risolino contento. 

«Andiamo a controllare il flusso elettrico di là? Mentre una lavora, l’altra può coprirle le spalle.»  
«Ottimo piano. Io qui ho finito.»  
«Anche io. Andiamo.»  
Le due compiono qualche passo verso l’uscita… eppure, presto, Rue si congela sul posto, afferrando di corsa Christina per un braccio e tirandola all’indietro. 

«Che succede?»  
«Ho sentito dei passi.»  
«E’ Murphy. Starà già tornando dal reattore?»  
«Impossibile, aveva da fare ai motori. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, chiudi la porta. Chiudi, chiudi!» Christina si affretta a liberarsi dalla presa della ragazza e, con la velocità di cui è sempre stata dotata, immediatamente preme il bottone posto di fianco alla porta del settore elettrico, così da separare l’ambiente dai corridoi esterni. Se il rumore delle ventole e dell’elettricità che sfrigola nei cavi non riempisse il silenzio della stanza, probabilmente Rue sarebbe in grado di udire il battito accelerato del cuore di Christina che sbatte contro la gabbia toracica e risuona nelle sue orecchie.  
«Cristo...»  
«Tor… torniamo a lavoro, Chris. Può… può sempre esserci del lavoro da fare qui.»  
«Rue, stai tremando.»  
«Lo so, porca puttana.»  
«Vieni qui, allontaniamoci dalla porta.» preoccupata, Christina allaccia un braccio attorno alla vita di Rue per sostenerla mentre, allontanandosi dall’entrata, si dirigono nuovamente verso il fondo della stanza con gambe tremanti. Rue si siede poggiando la schiena contro i pannelli chiusi dietro di sé, mentre Christina resta in piedi, incominciando a camminare su e giù per la stanza: un’altra abitudine che si porta dietro da anni.  
«Dev’essere per forza Murphy. Hai ragione. Il lavoro al reattore è sempre lungo e lui è una fottuta lumaca. Non è mai riuscito a svolgere una missione entro un tempo utile durante l’addestramento, quindi come potrebbe riuscirci adesso? Impossibile.»  
«Chris...»  
«Se quel bastardo è davvero l’impostore, giuro che lo strozzo con questi cavi. Ma ti rendi conto, Rue? Potrebbe essere il figlio di puttana che ha ammazzato la maggior parte di noi. Perché, poi? A che pro? Oltre a mandare al diavolo la nostra missione, chi può garantirgli di riuscire a sopravvivere da solo? Siamo nello spazio, porca puttana! Basta un errore e qui vieni risucchiato fuori.»  
«Ehi.»  
«Forse non è da solo? Oh, Dio, e se ci fosse qualcun altro? Se anche Ellie fosse un impostore… se per tutto questo tempo abbiano collaborato facendoci credere di odiarsi… Ellie è sempre stata una testa calda, quindi dubito che possa fingere così bene. Però… però Murphy non può agire da solo. Davvero, non può, cazzo! Come ha fatto ad uccidere sei di noi senza farsi scoprire? E come farà ad andarsene di qui senza un maledetto aiuto? Mi sembra di star uscendo fuori di testa.»  
«Christina!»  
«Cosa?!»  
Il silenzio cala tra di loro per un paio di secondi. Christina si volta verso Rue, ancora seduta sul pavimento della stanza.  
«Ma quanto cazzo parli?» e, senza riuscire a registrare altro, un rumore secco ed assordante sferza l’aria. 

Il proiettile della pistola si conficca nella sua coscia destra, costringendola ad accasciarsi al suolo mentre un urlo di dolore si libera dalla sua gola. Si tiene la gamba con entrambe le mani, ora intrise di sangue, nel tentativo di placare il dolore e di tamponare la ferita, le lacrime che presto scivolano sulle guance pallide. Rue abbassa la pistola e, con un sospiro rumoroso, si alza dal pavimento. «Era ora che chiudessi quella fottutissima bocca!»  
«Rue, ma che cazzo stai facendo?!»  
«Sorpresa, dolcezza!»  
«Sei tu… sei...»  
«Voi mi chiamate così, quindi… sì, sono l’impostore. Yu-hu, complimenti Sherlock! Hai proprio fatto jackpot stavolta!»  
«Perché… perché ci stai facendo questo?»  
«Pensi che io abbia mai avuto a cuore qualcuno di voi? Non mi è mai fregato un cazzo di voi, della missione, dell’addestramento e tutte quelle puttanate che ci hanno fatto credere nel corso degli anni. Là fuori c’è qualcuno che paga molto bene, sai?»  
«Ci stai ammazzando semplicemente per denaro?!»  
«Esattamente!»

Christina geme di nuovo, il dolore alla gamba che sembra diventare sempre più forte ad ogni secondo passato. Rue le si avvicina, con la pistola ancora stretta in una mano e un sorriso decisamente divertito ad incurvarle le labbra piene. «Che c’è, tesoro? Ce l’hai con me?»  
«Tutto… tutto quello che abbiamo passato… tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto… era...»  
«Una stronzata? Forse sì, forse no, perché non lasciarti morire col beneficio del dubbio, vivendo ancora l’illusione di esser stata felice?»  
«Mi hai presa per il culo per tutto questo tempo.»  
«Esagerata.» afferrando Christina per la tuta spaziale, Rue la mette seduta contro il muro. «Forse ho finto i sentimenti, ma, dolcezza, hai delle mani davvero incredibili, sai? Ci credo che sei la migliore del tuo campo. Non penso proprio di aver finto quelli!» scoppia a ridere e, in tutta risposta, Christina le sputa addosso, tutto l’odio e il dolore che prova in questo momento riversati contro colei che, fino a pochi minuti prima, ha considerato davvero l’amore della sua vita. Rue non si scompone, scacciando semplicemente la saliva con la manica della tuta. «Oh, andiamo, ti ho fatto un complimento! Ci sai davvero fare.»  
«Mi fai schifo.»  
«Non è quello che ho visto o sentito.»  
«Mi hai… usata per tutto questo tempo...»  
Rue si stringe nelle spalle. «I rischi del mestiere.»

«Io ero davvero innamorata di te.»  
«Io no.»  
«Non capisco perché lo stai facendo.»  
«Dio mio, ti facevo più intelligente.» Rue si inginocchia davanti a lei, sollevandole il mento con la canna gelida della pistola. «Sai cosa muove il mondo, Christina? Non il coraggio, non la dedizione al lavoro, non l’amore. Ciò che muove il mondo, dolcezza, è il sesso e il denaro, ed io ho usato il primo per raggiungere il secondo. Ho usato te, col sesso e qualche carezza, per arrivare ad essere il capo di questa spedizione; una volta accentrato tutto il potere nelle mie mani, è stato facilissimo far fuori tutti gli altri uno dopo l’altro. Qualcuno è morto dissanguato per ferite ben peggiori della tua, qualcuno è soffocato, altri hanno il cranio spaccato… la fantasia non mi manca, no?»

«Mi dici questo perché stai per uccidermi, non è vero?»  
«Ahimé. Ultime parole?»  
«Spero che Murphy ed Ellie si rendano conto di quello che hai fatto e che ti spediscano a calci in culo fuori da questa astronave. Meriti di diventare solo un sacco di merda che fluttua nello spazio.»  
«Oh no, il mio ego ne sta quasi risentendo. Hai studiato stanotte questa frase?»  
«Spero che mi avrai sulla coscienza per tutta la vita.»  
«Tesoro...» Rue sorride: un sorriso dolce, intenerito, uno di quelli che Christina ha sempre visto rivolti sempre e solo a lei, ma che adesso hanno il sapore di una condanna a morte incombente. «Io non ce l’ho, una coscienza.» 

Dito sul grilletto.  
Pressione.  
Spara.  
Il proiettile attraversa ossa e carni.  
Il sangue e il cervello di Christina si riversano contro il muro alle sue spalle in un quadro astratto dalle sfumature macabre e grottesche.

«Il mio sesto senso non sbaglia mai, cara Christina.» si alza, Rue, riponendo la pistola nella tuta per nasconderla. «Alla fine non siamo morte qui. Non insieme, perlomeno.»

«ELLIE, ELLIE, CAZZO. ELLIE!»  
«Rue? Rue, che cazzo succede?»  
«E’ Murphy, è stato lui, lui ha… ha ucciso Christina. Le… le ha sparato davanti a me mentre eravamo nel settore elettrico, senza pietà. Io… mi sta venendo da vomitare...»  
«Rue, respira. Lo troveremo e lo faremo fuori, Cristo. Sapevo da subito che era lui.»  
«Che cos’è questo casino?»  
«SEI STATO TU.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Hai ucciso tu Christina e prima di lei Joshua e tutti gli altri! Confessa!»  
«Ma che cazzo vai blaterando? Sono stato ai motori fino ad adesso!»  
«Non è vero, Ellie. Ha ucciso Christina davanti ai miei occhi e poi ha usato uno dei condotti d'aerazione per scappare.»  
«Puttanate! Ellie, non è vero. Te lo giuro su quello che vuoi… stavo lavorando!»  
«Bugiardo!»  
«Perché credi a lei e non a me? Era lei quella con Christina, c’era lei nel settore elettrico!»  
«Perché dovrebbe farlo se è a capo della nostra spedizione?»  
«Perché dovrei essere io l’impostore, allora?!»  
«Perché ti comporti da pezzo di merda da quando siamo arrivati qui!»  
«E ti sembra una buona giustificazione?»  
«Ammettilo e basta.»  
«NON SONO IO L’IMPOSTORE.»

«Ellie.»  
«Rue?»  
«Ha ragione.»  
«Cosa?»

Uno sparo. Murphy si accascia a terra, il sangue che sgorga dal foro nel mezzo degli occhi.

«Rue… cosa… c-cosa… porca puttana...»  
«Mi sono rotta il cazzo delle vostre lamentele, sai? Vi accusate a vicenda senza la minima prova, parlate a vanvera, vi lamentate del lavoro, delle missioni, dell’impostore… siete una noia mortale!»  
«Perché...»  
«Non ti devo spiegazioni.»  
«Rue… Rue no, no no no, no, RUE NO!»

Un altro sparo. Il secondo corpo che crolla con un proiettile conficcato nel cranio.

Rue prende un profondo respiro, gettando la testa all’indietro ed accasciandosi su una delle sedie della caffetteria: la pistola poggiata sul tavolo e gli occhi chiusi, rilassati. 

«Finalmente il silenzio.»


End file.
